Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge
}} Windows |genre = Platformer |modes = Single-player |platforms = PlayStation, Windows }} Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge is a platform game based on the ''Aladdin'' franchise which was developed for the PlayStation and PC by Argonaut Games and distributed by Disney Interactive in 2001. In the game, Aladdin, Abu and Princess Jasmine fight against Jafar's sister Nasira who wants to bring him back to life. Nasira's Revenge received generally average or mediocre reviews. Gameplay The player assumes control of three total characters in the game: Aladdin, Abu (voiced by Frank Welker), and Princess Jasmine. Aladdin's abilities range from sword fighting to jumping to stomping. Abu can jump, roll, and climb on walls to a certain degree. Jasmine's character is hiding in a pot for her level therefore the player can hide and hop. The player collects gold coins throughout each level and fights a variety of villains. The game's environments also vary and allow much interaction. There are minigames at the end of each level: pie throwing, surfing, skate-boarding, and cloud jumping. Plot Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge is set after the events of The Return of Jafar, during the television series and before Aladdin and the King of Thieves. The legendary city of Agrabah is in peril again, this time threatened by the evil sorceress Nasira (Jodi Benson). The evil witch Nasira begins her plot by taking over the palace with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine (Laura Bailey) and the Sultan (Kirk Thornton). She then commands the guard's captain Razoul (Travis Willingham) to bring Aladdin (Scott Weinger) to her dead or alive. Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive her brother Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) and take over the world, and so she uses her captives to force Aladdin into doing this job for her. The game ends with Nasira resurrecting Jafar in her volcanic lair, but Aladdin manages to smash the artifacts and destroy him once again while Nasira herself flees and apparently survives. Reception | MC = 61/100 | Allgame = | EGM = 4.33/10 | GI = 6/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 6.3/10 | IGN = 6/10 | OPM = | PSM = 6/10 }} Reception of the game was mixed or average, as GameRankings gave the PlayStation version a score of 65% while Metacritic gave it a score of 61 out of 100. References External links * * Category:2000 video games Category:3D platform games Nasira's Revenge Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in the Middle East Category:Windows games Category:Witchcraft in video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Video games scored by Zoë Poledouris Category:Video games scored by John Van Tongeren Category:Video games scored by Shirley Walker Category:Video games scored by Nick Glennie-Smith